Aladdin
by Sofiasmiles
Summary: My Remix of the Original Movie Aladdin A Ichigo and Rukia Love story
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin

(Bleach Version)

A Ichigo & Rukia Love Story

By: Sofiasmiles :)

Introduction Chapter

The sun was blazing just like every other day I watched my brother around the corner at the busy marketplace. I was starving it had been forever well technically it was one week ago since our last decent meal. The last time we eat was half a loaf of bread. Sometimes were lucky to even steal and apple for dinner. Everytime we managed to steal something the palace guards would catch us and chase us all around the city. I hated my life me and my brother were treated as thieves and street rats. Don't get me wrong we steal in order to stay alive not just because we want to steal. I guess most people don't understand that part and just judge based on what they understand typical. It wasn't always this bad we used to have a home and a family but one day we came home from watering the camels and everyone and everything was gone not a trace it was like they didn't exist. My mother , father and two sisters gone we had gone to the soldiers but they laughed at us and shoved us away like pest. Ever since we have been the towns streets rats. I prayed that some miracle would save me and my brother from this hell we both have to call life.

a/n

hi guys it has been forever since I post anything and here it this my remix of the original movie Aladdin it going to involve my own twist and turns I will be making a series of stories based on the on the originals fairytales I hope you guys like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aladdin

(Bleach Version)

Chapter 1 – Another Typical Day

"Shiro I'll distract him get as many watermelons and apples as you can" Shiro nodded and I walked up to the man and started looking at fruits they looked very yummy just looking made my mouth water. "Can I help you" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at owner of this fine fruits "Yes I was wondering if you can tell me about this fruits since I'm not from this area" the man smiled and I bet he smiling because of pride. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw my brother taking as many fruits as he can. "Well sir these are the finest watermelons in town!" I rolled my eyes that what everyone say "Why here have a taste-YOU LITTLE THIEF GUARDS" I looked at my brother and back the fruit seller I bent down and tripped him and ran away with my brother with a dozen guards chasing how fucking typical.

After getting rid of the guards we headed to ally to try and eat we looked at each other giving each other a smile feeling the joy and happiness food can bring. We both almost took a bite when the sound of trash culturing stopped us. "Come out we won't hurt you" suddenly a little girl with pink hair came out her clothes were worse than ours and her face was covered in bruises. How could someone do that to child are people that fucked up? "Are you hungry?" the little girls eyes lit up and she smiled and nodded her head "Here" I handed her my orange and apple she looked that Shiro who turned his head away and gave her his two apples. She sat down between me in and Shiro and we watched as she ate her food like there was no tomorrow I bet this is the best food she's had in a long time. All 3 of us stayed quite until the sound of a crowd and people cheering brought us back. We slowly stepped out of the ally only to see a man with fire red hair and marking on his face on a very expensive looking horse "Clearly another prince for the princess no doubt" "Isn't that fourth one this week?" the man nodded. I kept thinking about these until I saw a blur of pink and white flash past me then the sound of a scared horse made me focus on the current events playing in front of me. My brother had his arms around the little girl while very angry and horse and rider glared below "Arg get out of the way you pest" my brother glared at the men "Well at least I'm not a self-centered asshole." The prince flushed red and huffed "Well at least I'm not useless or a street one , you were born and you'll die one and no one will care" and the like that the gates to palace opened and closed. I ran to the gate and pounded at the gate "Were not useless!" but it was hopeless who would hear me?

We left the once crowed area and headed back to a little run down place at we called home, I carried the little girl the whole way I wasn't as cold hearted as other people and I was taking her with me. No one deserved this life not even a small helpless child like that "You know its hard enough finding food for ourselves how are we going to feed this little brat" I looked at brother and his emotionless face "It may be tough but I'm not going to leave her on the streets to die" "whatever" and with that we slowly entered our 'home'. I put the child in my bed and watched as my brother quickly and silently went to bed without another word. I looked out the out the giant hole in the wall we called a window and saw the palace glowing in the night. How I wish I was a prince so I could have the money needed to help my brother and this little girl if only.

A/n

Here you go the 1st chapter I'm so happy with it and the next chapter will be of our villain but here's the catch it's not Aizen anyway message me who you think this story villain is

Love, Sofiasmiles


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin

By: Sofiasmiles

Chapter 2 – In The Dark of The Night (This the Same night as the last chapter)

The night was cold and dark like the figure in the middle of desert waiting for his slave. Soon enough the slave arrived he was bleeding and beat "Do you have it?" asked the dark man. The slave nodded and handed him the ruby stone "Where is my gold?" asked the slave the dark man pulled out a bag filled of gold and tossed it to slave. Along with the gold he pulled out an object that looked to made of solid gold, he put the stone on the gold suddenly it turned into and insect heading south of there direction. "Follow it!" yelled the man soon both men were chasing after the gold insect until it stopped in front of large pile of sand.

It wasn't long after that the sand started moving and then it happened it turned into cave and it front of it was a strange man. If possible he looked more evil than the man "Why have you woken me?" spoke the man his voice boomed throughout the dessert "I have coming looking for something widen your cave" said the man. In the flash of a moment the creepy man from the cave was in front of the dark man "You may not enter only peasant a diamond in the rough." The dark man shoved the slave forward "How about this man?" the man looked at slave he seemed worthy enough but we'll see. "Remember find the lamp" the dark man said to the slave while the slave nodded. The man from the cave guided the slave to the cave "If you touch anything for greed you will die" and with that the cave closed leaving the slave to go down a pair of stairs that seemed to go forever.

He kept going down until he reached the bottom and we looked around his eyes almost popped out of his head there was gold everywhere. Just a few things from this cave he would be more powerful than King Byakuya he was about to touch a chest filled with gold but then remembered the man's warning and resisted touching anything else. He was about to keep walking when he saw a bag filled with nothing ut various jewels he pushed the stupid lamp out of his and grabbed the bag filled with gems but then the cave started shaking then everything was melting. The slave tried to run back to the stairs but was caught in the melting gold a few moments later the cave was back to normal but this time a statue of a man with pained look in gold sat in the cave. "It seems your peasant failed" the dark man fisted his hands the outer disappointment year it taken him to find this cave and stupid peasant ruined it. "If you want to enter the cave find the diamond in the rough" the man said and started laughing as the cave disappeared until it nothing but a pile of sand. In the sand where the gem and the object of gold the man picked the two pieces up and started plotting on how to find this diamond in the rough. Gin Ichimaru was evil man and those who knew were dead this dark man is as sinter and deadly as a dessert snake.

A/n

Well there you go there is your villain (Vampirelover) shout out for guessing the right villain I wanted to choose someone not as obvious but Gin was the only person I could see begin a sneaky snake but anyway

Review , Favorite and Follow

Love, Sofiasmiles


End file.
